mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
This is a tutorial for Explore Mode, so you don't need to follow the guide exactly. Lunacraft is very similar to Minecraft in regards to gathering resources. Both games have a Creative mode where the majority of Materials are given to you at the start of the game. Lunacraft's Explore mode is similar to Minecraft’s Survival and Hardcore modes in that, prior to Crafting, you must search for and collect materials. Collecting materials will be divided into two categories: Harvesting and Mining. In both cases, the hovering Entity that appears after a block is broken will disappear after approximately 25 seconds if not collected. Material Collecting Basics Harvesting This refers to gathering resources that are mainly found above your moon’s surface. This includes materials obtained from Plants, including the three types of crystal plants, and from Mobs. In Creative Mode, all of the harvestable materials are given to you except Moon Bark. In explore mode, where you need to “survive on an alien moon,” you will need to search the surface to obtain the materials you require. In order to increase the abundance of the materials, that are harvestable with your Drill, set tree cover to maximum in the world settings when you create a new moon. Blue crystal plants (BCP) are the rarest of the plants, but small deposits of it can be found underground. Mining This refers to collecting materials that are mainly found embedded in Water or in the other layers of your moon’s Geology. In Lunacraft, mineable ores are fairly easy to find in the Ice Lakes that cover your moon. It is rarely more productive to dig a hole in search of resources. In Creative Mode, the only mineable materials that are not given to you are Magnetite and Titanium ore. The drill, which is in your inventory at the start of the game, will mine all blocks at the same rate, but the higher level drills, which you can Assemble, will allow you to mine much more quickly. Each drill will allow you to mine up to 9 blocks straight in front of you, mining at an angle will allow you to reach blocks that are further (for example, 9 blocks forward and 9 blocks down). Material deposits are generated randomly, but vary in frequency and abundance. Magnetite is the most abundant ore and Notchium Ore is the rarest. Blue Crystal deposits are also very rare, but it can also be obtained from the rare BCP (plant) mentioned in the harvesting section. You will often find deposits of uncommon materials in a cluster, or vein, of interconnected blocks. Blocks in a vein can be connected to any face, edge or corner of the block next to it. A vein of blocks can be much larger than it first appears; mining to reveal all possible connections can be rewarding. Gather ores, collect from Plants, and avoid Astronauts Ores you need to gather: File:Magnetite.png|Magnetite|link=Magnetite|linktext=This is used for magnets, which make Slugpistols. File:Aluminum Ore.png|Aluminum Ore|link=Aluminum Ore|linktext=This is used for v1 items and other things. File:Titanium Ore.png|Titanium Ore|link=Titanium Ore|linktext=This is used for v2 items and other things. File:Notchium Ore.png|Notchium Ore|link=Notchium Ore|linktext=This is the rarest ore, used for v3 items. is optional. It can be used to befriend astronauts, but there are bugs with them, so use turrets.]] Collect from Plants From moon leaves you can get biogel. You can use Moon Wood and Moon Bark as building materials. Colored blocks come from Color Wood Trees. You can also get Light. Get crystals from the crystal plants. See Plants. Avoid Astronauts At the beginning of the game, you are given only a Slugpistol v1 to defend yourself. Astronauts can kill you easily, especially if there is more than one. Jetpack away when there is or could be one near. An-Astronaut.jpg|An astronaut|link=Astronauts|linktext=Astronauts are deadly, and come in different colors Disks-on-ground.jpg|Astronaut disks on the ground|link=Astronauts|linktext=Astronauts drop disks when killed, if you see them laying on the ground, there are some astros nearby. Random-Biogel.jpg|Biogel|link=Astronauts|linktext=Astronauts will kill green mobs too. Biogel randomly on the ground also means astronauts are near. Start Building Your Base (Optional) If you want a base, build it now. Enclose yourself except for an entrance, and use turrets outside your walls. Build it near spawn, in case you die. Build V2 Items Make power crystals and build a Drill v2, a Slugpistol v2, and a Jetpack v2. Continue on Your Journey Your ready to do what you want! Do you want to go to v3? Do you want to make a zoo for Space Giraffes? Do you want to make the coolest house ever? It's up to you. Category:Guides